Rebellion Of The Heart
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: Bella is a product of the Capitol, a vampire designed to scare the Hunger Games opponents and to kill a few of them if they give the Capitol problems while in the arena. Even though Katniss or Alice  idk yet  has rebelled Bella can't kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is this plot.

A/N: Hunger Games Twilight Crossover.

Summary: Bella is a product of the Capitol, a vampire designed to scare the Hunger Games opponents and to kill a few of them if they give the Capitol problems while in the arena. Even though Katniss or Alice (idk yet) has rebelled and started a rebellion in District 11, Bella can't find it in her heart to kill her.

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

I sat in a white room with a see through mirror in front of me. There were men, game makers, staring at me in awe while writing notes.

They created me but were in awe.. It made no sense. These morons didn't even know I could hear them through the glass. A man named Seneca Crane looked at me with most concern.

"Snow wants to make sure she is incapable of opinion. We can't have someone like her being a part of the rebellion. If you find she has her own thoughts for things, terminate her. Brayn go in since you have the scent guard."

Idiots.

An over weight man walked in obviously not looking at my face. I would've said something if that wouldn't have gotten me killed.

He finally looked at me in the eyes nervously.

"Do you like my shirt?"

I shouldn't have a opinion so I didn't answer. I didn't like his shirt at all it was too small and had a District 12 logo. I don't remember anything about it but I knew there was a hatred in me for that district.

"...Your name is Bella."

Bella? Bella. That felt right.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you understand?"

I nodded and refrained from speaking.

"You are being put into the Hunger Games as a tool."

The hunger games seemed to be something that I could remembered vividly like it was engrained into my eye lids. He stared at me waiting so I figured it was time to speak.

"Tool for what?"

My voice felt off. I don't know how it was supposed to sound but I knew this wasn't right.

"Keep people away from us at the edge of the arena and possibly terminate anyone who rebels."

I couldn't speak my mind about not wanting to kill but I knew the second I got out of this room I would find my way out. What did he mean by rebel?

"Rebel?"

"Anyone who gives to much hope to the districts. Understand?"

I nodded slowly even though I disagreed.

"You are stronger and faster than all of them. You will have no trouble doing this at all. Here is a necklace, it has a tracker so we know where you are to keep you safe. Every few hours we are going to bring you back so you can eat."

I'd have to get rid of the tracker after I've decided not to kill someone or I'd be dead.

"A few things you need to know: Stay away from fire, don't kill with out permission, that necklace has a holographic feed so you'll know who to kill along with game updates, it also keeps the pain of hunger inside of you down, don't remove the necklace or we'll kill you. Understand?"

I nodded even though I was really thinking about how to kill all of these morons. Brayn left the room and came back a few minutes later with a big silver thermos.

"Drink."

I wasn't hungry, probably because of the necklace but I drank anyway. Whatever this stuff was, it was delicious and sweet but not too sweet. I finished all to quickly and sighed feeling barely satisfied.

"More?"

He nodded and dialed his phone.

"She wants more. Maybe we should take her to the game room and let her practice hunting?"

The other voice scoffed.

"She doesn't need practice not even with humans. She was a career the training was etched into her. She isn't a toy now leave her be and send in Seneca to tell her about the Hunger Games."

Brayn sighed and left. A man with jet black hair, a middle part, and a shaved beard with waves walked in.

"I am Seneca Crane and I am here to tell you about the Hunger Games."

I already know like it was etched into my soul. I don't know why but I vividly remember it. There was something else attached to the memory but I just couldn't get it.

"The Hunger Games are the only thing I know. District 13 rebelled against The Capitol so every year since then every district has to appoint a boy and girl between the ages 12-18 to fight to the death with only one victor. Unless it's a quarter quell then something changes."

He nodded and looked at me suspiciously.

"What else do you remember?"

"That it's my job to stop another rebellion. Can I get some more of that stuff?"

He shook his head.

"You aren't hungry you just like the taste. We are about to send you into the game close to the Cornucopia, do not let your self be seen unless we tell you."

He pressed a button on his watch and it started a five second count down.

In five seconds I was in a forest and in far in front of me were twenty-four tubes. Twelve boys and twelve girls and only one held my attention.

A/N:

So thoughts? And should Bella be with Katniss or should Alice take Katniss's role? I'm leaning toward one but input is good. Review. 


	2. Look

MUST READ: All of the opponents have been replaced with Twilight characters.

Alice is the Katniss of the story and has the last name Brandon, Katniss is a separate character and WILL NOT be with Bella and WILL NOT be important.

Character Replacements

Thresh: Emmett Volturi (Now Janes big bro)

Rue: Jane Volturi (age 12)

Cato: Sam

Clove: Leah

Haymitch: Carlisle

Gale: Jacob

Peeta: Katniss (Katniss is taking Peeta's role meaning Alice is the main character and Katniss wants to be with her)

Primrose: Cynthia Brandon

Snow: Aro

Marvel (aka guy who kills Rue in the book): Jasper

Glimmer: Rosalie

Foxface: Angela aka Four Eyes

: Esme

: (Dead)

Cinna: Laurent

Effie: Tanya

Before I continue writing are you okay with this list? Any alterations or questions? Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

So I realize that if Katniss is replacing Peeta then District 12 has two girls so... It's not the Hunger Games it's a Quater Quell with the twist that one district had to send two girls.

APOV

I laid on the forest ground and stared up at the overcast sky. This was the only place I could have my privacy since my mom, little sister, and I all shared one room.

I was supposed to be putting in another tesserae so we'd have some grains and oil to get us by but how could I up my chances of getting drawn right before the Quarter Quell.

Stupid Snow decided that since a lot of people were thinking like this that he would hold off tesserae for an extra month after any time a tesserae was available before a game.

I kept thinking we could survive off of me and Katniss's game but what if I was called either way? Then my sister would be starving because of me and I can't expect Katniss to get double the game even though I knew she would try.

Me and Katniss were one of the same. We both only had our little sisters and our mom but even then our moms barely contributed.

The only thing I had from my mom was the ability to fashion clothes out of anything, my selfish behavior, and my short petite stature.

Apparently my agility, strength, and speed came from my father a long with my hair and eye color.

"Alice come on! We have to get our tesserae!"

I flipped forward and sprinted toward Katniss's voice. The second I saw her I tackled her to the ground.

"Don't yell. First off you know we both aren't supposed to be here. Second just shut up! Jeeze."

I smacked the side of her head and got up.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to waist time looking for you when every second the tesserae line is getting longer. I refuse to chance my sister starving if I get drawn."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You know I would get game for her. We might as well have the whole family live together."

She sighed and pulled at her side braid.

"Yeah well what if we both get drawn? What are we supposed to do then?"

I frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Did your mom not wake you up for the Capitol reading of the 75th Quarter Quell? They decided they'd tell everyone in advance in case they need to make arrangements."

I huffed irritated.

"Get to the point."

"One district is going to sacrifice two girls. We don't know which yet."

It sat on the ground with my hands on my forehead and my elbows on my chin. Anything that has been designated to one district in the Quarter Quell always happened to either District 1, 2, 3, or 12. I don't know why but every time it's been just us four.

"I know District 1 girls would kill to be that girl. Fucking idiots. And then they get mad when a District 12 person kills them."

Usually I would've ranted about how my father was targeted by all if the careers after that and murdered out side of the games for killing "The Swan" but we didn't have the time.

Katniss nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

Soon enough we were in the Tesserae line which was filled with men and boys. I guess the announcement had spurred them on to take an extra Tesserae for the women.

When they saw me and Katniss they quickly let us go the front of the line. I wrote my name quickly and stamped my thumb. I grabbed my wagon full off grains and oil. I guess Aro was feeling happy because we also had a bag of Capitol Chocolate.

Katniss followed with a determined look and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"I'll keep half the chocolate for Cynthia and I'll trade the rest a long with her goat cheese."

Katniss's sister's goat was pregnant and barely survived when it gave birth to two healthy girls but it did. Prim taught my sis how to get the best cheese.

We both went our separate ways and soon enough I was home.

"Cyn I have a surprise for you!"

My little sister came running from the back in her beaten overalls. I knew today was a good day because she had bathed. Her hair was now a clean blonde rather than the dingy gray it was yesterday. I told her her hair would be easier to manage if she cut it like I did but she was against that.

"I'll give you your gift if you bring me some goat cheese."

She ran to the back and came back with a bucket of cheese. I took it and showed her the bag of chocolate.

"What's that?"

"It's a type of candy called chocolate. You can have two pieces now and only eat a piece if you're really sad. Make it last."

She nodded eagerly before snatching the bag and smiling. She opened the bag and pulled a piece out. She put it in her mouth and ate it quickly. She looked like it was the best thing in the world and it made me want a piece.

She looked at her second piece and handed it to me.

"I know you didn't have one. I want you to taste it it's really good."

We've never had chocolate before since we were in the poorest district. I almost reached out and took it but I shook my head when I saw how much she wanted it.

"No I'm good with my goat cheese keep it. And don't tell mama you have it. I'll be back later. I'll be at the Market."

A/N:

Next chapter will either be in Bella's POV or Aro's POV... not sure yet. Any ideas? Review. 


End file.
